Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to adaptively selecting techniques/methods for inter or intra-radio access technology (RAT) measurement techniques depending on communication conditions experienced by a user equipment.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services, such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to global system for mobile communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA), time division-code division multiple access (TD-CDMA), and time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA). For example, China is pursuing TD-SCDMA as the underlying air interface in the UTRAN architecture with its existing GSM infrastructure as the core network. The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as high speed packet access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks. HSPA is a collection of two mobile telephony protocols, high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) and high speed uplink packet access (HSUPA) that extends and improves the performance of existing wideband protocols.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in wireless technology. Preferably, these improvements should be applicable to LTE and other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.